


Обнимай меня крепко

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Otto_the_Otter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Body Pillows, Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Trumps Hate, Fandpm Kombat 2020, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Post-Canon, Social Media, Translation, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, ilovemyyuuripillow, Миди нерейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otto_the_Otter/pseuds/Otto_the_Otter
Summary: — После одной травмы мне нужно было спать на подушке, чтобы держать спину прямо во сне. Пхичит купил ее для меня в шутку!Узнав о Юриной коллекции подушек-обнимашек, Виктор решает, что он просто обязан найти такой же мерч с Юри.Как оказывается, Виктор случайно исполняет невысказанную мечту международного ФК-фандома.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Обнимай меня крепко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold Me Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685130) by [louciferish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/pseuds/louciferish). 



За долгие годы ожидания встречи с Юри Виктор успел пожить вместе с несколькими любовниками.

Этому опыту никогда не предшествовало какое-то торжественное или особо романтичное событие. Он не преподносил своему партнеру запасной ключ в коробочке из-под кольца, не делал за ужином предложение съехаться, путая слова и волнуясь до дрожи в коленях. Нет, другие люди проникали в его жизнь сами собой — закономерное развитие отношений через недели или месяцы после первого свидания.

Однажды утром в его ванной появлялась новая зубная щетка, к которой через несколько дней присоединялись другие личные вещи, вроде полотенца и шампуня. Запасная рубашка или пиджак, накинутый на спинку стула, в конечном счете переезжали на полку в шкафу Виктора, отведенную специально для чужой одежды (временами Виктор все еще находит рубашки — со слишком тесным воротником или свободными в талии — и вспоминает их: Дима, Петя, Марко).

Несколько первых ссор научили его никак не комментировать это постепенное слияние жизней. Фразы вроде «Давай станем парой официально» или вопросы в духе «К чему идут наши отношения?» могли отпугнуть партнера, разорвать хрупкую нить отношений. Со временем он начал ценить небольшие знаки растущей близости, не навязываясь любовникам. Но он никак не мог прекратить мечтать — о чем-то большем. Виктору хотелось романтики. Он жаждал грандиозной любовной истории, как в кино. Несмотря ни на что, желаемое всегда находилось за пределами досягаемости.

Когда Юри прибывает в Санкт-Петербург, его переезд в квартиру Виктора воспринимается совсем иначе. Он вываливается из автобуса с двумя сумками. Одна висит на его плече — с коньками и прочими вещами для катания, в другой руке — чемодан на колесиках, с одеждой на неделю и почему-то рисоваркой.

— Я умею готовить рис на плите, — замечает Виктор чуть позже, облокотившись на кухонную стойку и наблюдая за тем, как Юри пристраивает рисоварку в угол.

— Я уже видел, как ты готовил вместе с мамой дома, — отвечает Юри бесстрастно. — И нет, не умеешь.

Юри врывается в квартиру Виктора лишь с немногими вещами, но — в отличие от остальных — он привозит всего себя.

Его багаж доставляют в течение нескольких недель, иногда лишь парой коробок, иногда — целым потоком. Все самое ценное отправляется грузовой компанией напрямую из Японии. Каждый день после тренировок Виктор с удовольствием отмечает, как вещи Юри занимают свободное место в его квартире, превращая холодный, словно с обложки журнала, интерьер во что-то теплое, больше похожее на дом.

Январь плавно перетекает в февраль, за которым следует бурный март. Виктор и Юри заняты — готовятся к Чемпионату мира, до которого остается всего неделя, и в этот момент прибывают оставшиеся вещи. Коробки любезно отправлены из Детройта самим Пхичитом Чуланонтом, в них упакованы воспоминания о годах, проведенных Юри в Штатах.

Виктор заинтригован, но еще он занят. Ничто так не помогает осознать, насколько глупо совмещать обязанности тренера и спортсмена, как подготовка к Чемпионату мира в обеих ролях сразу.

У них нет времени распаковывать коробки, в которых лежат вещи не самой первой необходимости, поэтому Виктор задвигает их в угол. Он уделяет все свое внимание тренировкам, поставив себе цель завоевать очередной титул чемпиона мира, и одновременно тренирует своего жениха, чтобы тот мог победить его.

Юри вспоминает о коробках в начале мая. Они вернулись из продолжительного тура по России и Японии, в который отправились с ледовыми шоу, и только-только закончили разбирать горы подарков от поклонников — те были особенно щедры в преддверии ухода Виктора из спорта и из-за официального объявления об их с Юри помолвке.

Им нужно какое-то время, чтобы прийти в себя после волнений и переживаний последней пары месяцев. Они решают взять неделю отдыха, прежде чем Юри вернется к упорным тренировкам.

Уже через два дня они оба умирают от скуки и безделья.

Погода выдается на удивление приятной для питерской весны, и Виктор распахивает все окна. Яркое солнце сопровождает прохладный ветер, который приносит с собой запах моря. Тепло и атмосфера весеннего дня вдохновляют их обоих на уборку. Виктор разбирает обувь в коридоре, а Юри моет шкафчики на кухне, напевая под нос мелодию из своей новой произвольной программы.

Пение внезапно обрывается, и Виктор оборачивается. Замерший у окна Юри внимательно осматривает башенку из коробок у стены. Их всего три, и они не такие уж большие — Виктор не понимает, почему Юри уставился на них как на нечто загадочное и непостижимое.

— Хочешь их разобрать?

Юри вздрагивает от звука Викторова голоса, потом качает головой. Он поджимает губы, и в уголках его рта появляются морщинки. Виктору едва удается устоять перед порывом пересечь комнату и стереть поцелуем хмурое выражение с его лица.

— Вообще-то я подумывал их выбросить.

— Почему?

Юри пожимает плечами.

— Я не помню, что в них лежит, но знаю, что не использовал ничего из этого вот уже два года. Видимо, не так уж они мне и нужны, если я не вспоминал о них так долго.

— Логично, — в принципе Виктор согласен с Юри, но его терзает эгоистичное желание узнать, что же лежит в этих коробках. Виктор общался с детройтским Юри только на банкете, и то это была лишь очень счастливая случайность. Он хочет познакомиться ближе с той версией человека, которого он любит. — Но Пхичит потратил столько времени и сил, чтобы отправить их нам. Может, хотя бы глянем, что там?

Юри прикусывает губу и снова внимательно осматривает коробки.

— Пожалуй, ты прав.

Виктор старается скрыть волнение. Он пока не отпугнул Юри своим энтузиазмом, но это еще может случиться в будущем.

Вместе они расставляют коробки и начинают разбирать их. В первой они находят не так уж много — несколько скрученных плакатов (по румянцу на щеках Юри Виктор может догадаться, кто именно на них изображен) и коллекцию мелких наград и медалей, которые Юри не удосужился за все эти годы отправить домой родителям.

Содержимое следующей коробки оказывается немного интереснее, и Юри мучительно стонет, обнаружив под картонной крышкой смешанные в кучу яркие блестящие ткани.

— Костюмы для эээ… танцевального класса, — объясняет он. Румянец на его щеках и чересчур короткие шорты, мелькнувшие в груде одежды, подразумевают, что в классе обучали вовсе не балету.

Но Виктор удерживается от комментариев, и они притягивают к себе третью коробку. Большую часть в ней занимают фотографии в рамках — с семьей и друзьями — которыми Юри завешивал стены своей комнаты в детройтском общежитии. Виктор замечает, как Юри слегка улыбается, осторожно доставая очередное фото из коробки, и его сердце бьется быстрее.

— Вот это фото с Виччаном стояло у меня на столе, — говорит Юри тихо и показывает Виктору фотографию в простой позолоченной рамке. На ней изображен маленький пудель, сидящий в корзинке и вопросительно склонивший голову набок.

— Можешь поставить ее туда, если хочешь, — предлагает Виктор, кивая головой на книжные полки, заставленные в основном фотографиями с Маккачин в разные годы ее жизни.

Улыбнувшись, Юри поднимается с пола и направляется к полкам. Он подыскивает идеальное место, чтобы добавить Виччана в их растущую семейную коллекцию фотографий. Тем временем Виктор зарывается в коробку и достает плотно свернутую в рулон бело-зеленую ткань. Он кладет ее перед собой и расправляет.

Одновременно у него отпадает челюсть. Ткань оказывается не баннером, как он думал, а наволочкой, и принт на ней до боли знаком Виктору — костюм из белых и зеленых оборок, длинные серебристые волосы, собранные в хвостик, и самодовольная улыбка.

— Юри… — начинает говорить Виктор. Не успевает он закончить предложение, как наволочку выхватывают у него из рук.

Покрасневший Юри пытается спрятаться от глаз Виктора за скомканной тканью.

— Я… Я все могу объяснить! — восклицает он. Теперь его лицо полностью скрыто, но Виктор все еще может видеть малиновые кончики ушей. — После одной травмы мне нужно было спать на подушке, чтобы держать спину прямо во сне. Пхичит купил ее для меня в шутку! — Он понижает голос и тихо добавляет: — Я его убью.

— О, значит, я для тебя просто шутка? — спрашивает Виктор спокойным и ровным тоном. Юри с испугом приспускает наволочку с лица. — Да я же не всерьез, не переживай, — смеется Виктор. — Все в порядке. Это даже мило.

В попытке развеять неловкую атмосферу Виктор снова не глядя ныряет в коробку и достает еще одну наволочку. На этом принте он уже взрослый — у него короткие волосы и широкие плечи — но при этом на нем старый костюм, тот самый, который Юри выбрал для «Эроса».

Виктор давно не надевал его, и вряд ли сейчас он придется ему впору. Стоит отдать должное создателю наволочки, тот это понимал — видимо, поэтому застежка сзади не сходилась, оставляя спину обнаженной. Виктор скептически осматривает изображение. Неужели он действительно такой бледный?

Юри выхватывает и эту наволочку и немедленно садится на нее.

— Это было ограниченное издание! Продали всего двести штук! Я ни разу не спал с ней!

Звучит разумно. Наверное. Виктор пока не разбирается в этих штуках, чтобы судить наверняка. Он снова заглядывает в коробку и достает версию в костюме для «Будь рядом». На лице Виктора виден небольшой потек — возможно, слюна?

Юри издает звук, от которого уши у Маккачин поднимаются торчком.

Всего в коробке лежит пять наволочек с Виктором, и Юри растягивается на них, словно охраняющий свои богатства дракон. Правда, Виктор считал, что драконы плюются пламенем, а не заикаются и прячутся за удивленным, но радостным пуделем.

После недолгого шутливого поединка Виктор наконец освобождает Маккачин из крепкой хватки и взамен сам обнимает Юри, хотя тот все еще пытается зарыться лицом ему в грудь.

— Ты не должен чувствовать себя неловко из-за меня, — Виктор надеется, что его голос звучит достаточно убедительно. — Я думаю, это мило.

— Серьезно? — Юри поднимает на него взгляд. Он все еще щурится, и за стеклами очков видно, как у него покраснели глаза.

Виктор целует его в кончик носа.

— Серьезно. Очень мило, что ты настолько увлечен мной.

Хотя по взгляду Юри не скажешь, что он полностью убежден, слова Виктора успокаивают его достаточно, чтобы он расслабился, и напряжение уходит из его тела. Он отвечает на объятия, пристраивая макушку под подбородок Виктора, и практически забирается к нему на колени. Макка с любопытством обнюхивает разбросанные по полу наволочки.

Виктор не лукавит — он действительно считает коллекцию Юри милой — но все же он сбит с толку. Он знает о плакатах, календарях и даже мягких игрушках с ним, но даже не догадывался о существовании подушек. У других популярных фигуристов тоже есть подушки? Есть ли они у Криса? Или у Юри?

А вот это уже интересно. Он прижимает Юри к себе и аккуратно, стараясь не завалить их обоих на пол, нашаривает лежащий рядом телефон. К счастью, за все то время, что они с Юри провели вдали друг от друга, у него было много практики, чтобы наловчиться писать одной рукой.

Он успевает набрать «Юри Кацуки под», прежде чем гугл автоматически заполняет строку до «подушка». Тот факт, что это настолько популярный запрос, одновременно радует Виктора (да, Юри этого заслуживает) и вызывает у него небольшой приступ ревности. Он прижимает Юри к себе еще сильнее.

Листая результаты, Виктор не может сдержать яростный рык. Юри поднимает голову, всматривается в экран и тут же хватается за телефон.

— Ты зачем это гуглишь?

— Почему я ничего не могу найти? — требовательно спрашивает в ответ Виктор.

Юри моргает, ошарашенный вопросом настолько, что Виктору удается не только отобрать у него телефон, но и украсть поцелуй в придачу.

— Ну, — медленно произносит Юри. — Потому что никто их не купит, естественно.

— Я бы купил, — Виктор скрещивает руки на груди и показательно надувает губы. — Так нечестно. У тебя так много подушек, а у меня нет ни одного Юри.

— У тебя есть настоящий Юри!

Недоумевающий Юри до нелепого мил, и сейчас он, кажется, действительно обескуражен. Юри правда не понимает, в чем дело. И пусть он выглядит прелестно, но Виктору все же очень хочется достучаться до него. Разумеется, Виктор предпочитает настоящего Юри, но иногда…

— Что если нам снова придется провести какое-то время вдали друг от друга? — спрашивает Виктор. — Что если одному из нас придется поехать куда-то, а другой останется дома? — он опускает руки и теперь хмурится уже по-настоящему, не наигранно. — Если мне снова придется быть одному… Я бы хотел, чтобы у меня была хоть какая-то частичка тебя, которую я мог бы обнимать.

Лицо Юри тут же смягчается — он опускает плечи, сдаваясь под напором искренних слов Виктора.

— Хорошо, — вздыхает он. — Поищу в Интернете кого-нибудь, кто делает подушки на заказ.

Воодушевленный Виктор бросается вперед, валит Юри на брошенные на полу наволочки и осыпает его чудесное лицо благодарными поцелуями.

— Да, Юри! — он поглаживает пальцем кончик носа Юри и любуется румянцем, расползающимся по его лицу. — Может, заодно покажешь мне свой настоящий Эрос?

Он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его по-настоящему, и в этот момент Макка решает, что пропускает веселую драку, и прыгает к ним. Она с глухим ударом приземляется на спину Виктора, выбивая воздух из легких. До конца дня они так и не успевают разобрать оставшиеся вещи.

-

После разговора эта тема еще долгое время не поднимается. Наволочки аккуратно сложены и спрятаны в глубине шкафа, и о них больше не вспоминают. Единственный намек на то, что Юри не забыл о своем обещании — небрежно брошенная фраза о его встрече с фотографом в один из выходных.

— Разве ближайшая запланированная фотосессия не в сентябре? — спрашивает Виктор, нахмурившись, и на всякий случай проверяет календарь в телефоне.

— Нет, — отвечает Юри. — Это… Для другого.

Он снова краснеет, и Виктор заинтригован, но он не хочет давить. Что бы ни запланировал Юри, Виктор уверен, что это приведет его в полный восторг, а больше всего на свете он любит, когда Юри удивляет его. Поэтому он ничего не говорит. Юри уходит на встречу, и Виктор не мучает его расспросами, когда тот возвращается спустя два часа — в спортивных штанах, с растрепанными волосами и переброшенной через плечо сумкой.

Проходят недели, и Виктор вовсе забывает об обещании Юри. Их жизнь полностью захватывают тренировки и ледовые шоу, а теплые летние вечера посвящаются романтическим прогулкам по Петербургу. Юри выглядит совершенно чарующе в свете фонарей. Он перегибается через перила моста, высматривая рыбу в реке, и вода отражается на его лице мелькающим узором из звезд в ночном небе. Это самая ценная награда, которую Виктор когда-либо получал.

В одно солнечное утро вторника они получают посылку. Виктор встает рано и ведет себя как можно тише, стараясь не разбудить Юри. Он быстро одевается, едва касается губами лба своего жениха и уходит из спальни. Юри бормочет что-то во сне, но Виктор не может понять, говорит ли он по-японски или просто несет бессмыслицу.

Окна уже успели нагреться от солнечного света. Виктор распахивает створки, и в квартиру, шевеля занавески, врывается прохладный ветерок. День обещает быть великолепным. К сожалению, сегодня они должны тренироваться, но Виктор задумывается, смогут ли они провести тренировку на улице, в парке неподалеку. Это навевает на него воспоминания о первых днях в Хасэцу — как Юри, готовясь к Гран-При, взбирался по лестнице, ведущей к замку ниндзя, и бегал вдоль моря вслед за велосипедом Виктора.

На пороге Виктор завязывает шнурки и берет поводок Маккачин. Она уже тут как тут — готова отправиться на утреннюю прогулку. Виктору требуется несколько попыток, чтобы угомонить ее и наконец пристегнуть поводок к ошейнику. Он открывает дверь, и Макка вырывается в коридор. Спешащий за ней Виктор запинается о стоящую на пороге коробку.

Ему хоть и не больно, но все же досадно. Виктор роняет конец поводка и качается на месте в попытке удержать равновесие. Маккачин несется по коридору и тормозит только у соседской двери, не сразу поняв, что Виктор больше не следует за ней. Он поднимает коробку и бегло ее изучает — небольшая, легкая, доставлена из Японии — потом забрасывает в квартиру и закрывает за собой дверь.

Когда он возвращается с прогулки, посылки уже нет. Юри в это время занимается йогой в гостиной, согнув ноги над собой в позе «счастливый ребенок». Шорты плотно обхватывают его бедра — и Виктор забывает о коробке.

Лишь несколько часов спустя, когда они ужинают в гостиной, Юри прочищает горло — как он делает всегда, когда хочет поговорить о чем-то личном. У него розовеют щеки, и Виктор уже знает, что ему точно понравится то, что скажет Юри.

— У меня, ну… Кое-что есть для тебя.

Подарок?

Юри ставит тарелку с остатками курицы и брокколи на кофейный столик и уходит в прихожую. Когда он возвращается, его лицо, кажется, пышет румянцем еще сильнее. В руках он держит ту самую коробку, о которую запнулся Виктор. Юри бросает ее на колени Виктору и садится обратно на диван. Коробка так и не вскрыта и запечатана почтовым скотчем.

— Надеюсь, вышло неплохо, — бормочет Юри, не отрывая взгляда от тарелки с едой. — Пожалуйста, не говори мне, если это покажется тебе глупым.

— Я уверен, что мне понравится, — Виктор уже открывает посылку, разрывая картон в местах, где скотч не поддается. Запыхавшись сильнее, чем готов признать, он наконец раскрывает коробку, и у него в руках оказывается кусок аккуратно сложенной в несколько слоев ткани.

Он вытягивает ее перед собой, чтобы разглядеть получше, и ткань разворачивается — это наволочка. Не просто наволочка, а та самая наволочка. На одной стороне изображен Юри, каким Виктор видит его чаще всего — в тренировочном костюме, очках, с легкой стеснительной улыбкой. Но другая сторона? На ней Юри предстает во всей красе, одетый в костюм для «Эроса» — он не застегнут на спине, черная ткань с красной окантовкой приспущена с плеча. В глазах горит огонь, и кажется, будто Юри смотрит Виктору прямо в душу.

Виктор стонет так, что дремлющая рядом Маккачин вскидывает голову.

— Юри, — прочувствованно говорит он. — Это идеально.

— Правда? — Юри бросает быстрый взгляд на наволочку и тут же отворачивается. — Я… не был уверен, что получится хорошо. Я обратился к фотографу, которого посоветовал Пхичит, но мне было очень неловко. Он все пытался поболтать со мной даже после того, как съемки закончились.

У Виктора перехватывает дыхание от накатившего чувства ревности. О, он знает, как это было. Мудак, сделавший фотографии, флиртовал с Юри, а тот и так вышел из зоны комфорта, решившись сниматься едва одетым. Виктор сильнее вцепляется пальцами в наволочку.

— Только когда он замолчал, — добавляет Юри, опустив глаза, — я смог сфокусироваться на тебе — как счастлив ты будешь, когда увидишь это, и как посмотришь на меня, когда я вернусь домой.

Юри поднимает голову, и когда они встречаются взглядами, тепло улыбается.

— Да, именно так.

— Спасибо, — искренне благодарит Виктор, прижимая наволочку к груди. — Мне очень нравится.

— Ты уже так привязался к ней, — шутливо упрекает его Юри, улыбаясь еще шире. — Уверен, что не хочешь заменить меня настоящего?

— Пока нет, — коварно отвечает Виктор и наклоняется к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Несмотря на шутливый тон, поцелуй выходит нежным и долгим, и они замирают на мгновение, прежде чем отстраниться друг от друга.

— Я рад, что тебе понравилось, — бормочет Юри. У него полуприкрыты глаза, и губы находятся в манящей близости от губ Виктора.

— Очень понравилось, — поправляет Виктор, имея в виду вовсе не наволочку.

Они рассаживаются и заканчивают ужинать. Виктор не расстается с наволочкой, повесив ее на руку, и они устраиваются поудобней в объятьях друг друга и включают какой-то фильм. Вечер потихоньку переходит в ночь.

-

Виктор кладет телефон на прикроватную тумбочку и ждет. Распластавшись на белом пуховом одеяле, он лениво водит по нему руками и ногами, отыскивая места, где ткань не успела нагреться от его тела. Окно в спальне широко распахнуто, и в квартиру проникает прохладный воздух теплого летнего утра.

Сегодня Юри встал раньше него, и поэтому Виктор проснулся, чувствуя себя заброшенным, одиноким и безнадежно влюбленным. Дверь в спальню не закрывается, чтобы Маккачин могла свободно входить и выходить, и Виктор может слышать, как Юри играет в любимую видеоигру, звуки которой эхом доносятся из коридора. Юри не прекращает играть, даже когда его телефон начинает громко пищать, разрываясь от потока приходящих на него уведомлений. 

Виктор усмехается, глядя в белый потолок, и ждет.

Юри быстро сдается.

— Виктор? — зовет он растерянно. — Ты отметил меня в каком-то посте?

Небольшая пауза, за которой следует слабое: «О, Боже».

Ага. Значит, он увидел. Хорошо. Этим фото Виктор особенно гордится. Ему, вооруженному селфи-палкой, потребовалось несколько попыток, чтобы найти нужный угол — лежащий на пышном белом одеяле Виктор с заспанным лицом обвивает руками и ногами подушку с Юри, та почти целиком прикрывает его пах, и на снимке не видно, что на нем все же надеты трусы. И это единственное, что на нем надето.

Юри заходит в комнату, неотрывно глядя в экран телефона в руке.

— Хэштэг «я люблю свою подушку Юри»... Виктор, ты серьезно?

— Я всего лишь сказал правду. Как реагируют в интернете?

— Сходят с ума, — безэмоционально отвечает Юри. Он поднимает взгляд от экрана, наконец замечает Виктора и замирает на пороге, безвольно свесив руки по бокам. Виктор вольготно лежит на кровати — теперь уже совершенно точно без трусов. — Ох. И к чему все это?

— Хотел привлечь твое внимание, — мурлычет Виктор, перекатываясь на живот, и с удовольствием отмечает, как Юри краснеет и облизывает губы, прослеживая взглядом изгиб его спины.

Телефон оказывается на столике. Забравшись на кровать, Юри седлает бедра Виктора и прикасается теплыми руками к его пояснице.

— Мог бы просто позвать меня. А теперь полмира либо будет пялиться на твою грудь, либо выспрашивать, откуда взялась подушка.

— Ты этого заслуживаешь.

— Я тут ни при чем.

Виктор хочет возразить, но… Ему сложно сосредоточиться из-за Юри, который прижимается губами к тому месту, где только что были его пальцы.

— Мне не нравится, когда незнакомцы смотрят на тебя, Витя, — говорит Юри. Его голос звучит глубже. — С этого дня все подобные снимки будешь отправлять только мне.

У Виктора все сжимается внутри. Юри снова целует его поясницу, и единственное, что он может ответить: «Да, да, да, да».

-

Еще нет и пяти утра, когда раздается мелодия звонка. Виктор вслепую тянется к телефону и случайно сбивает его с тумбочки на пол, потом протягивает руку к противоположной стороне кровати, чтобы найти Юри.

Пусто. Точно. Юри уехал на целую неделю. Он вернулся в Детройт, чтобы помочь Челестино с ежегодным летним лагерем. Все это время Виктор спал в обнимку с подушкой каждую ночь, как и обещал, но сегодня он, видимо, оттолкнул ее во сне.

Но наступило утро вторника, и сегодня Юри должен вернуться.

Снова раздается звонок — на деревянном паркете вибрация еще громче — и Виктор свешивает руку с матраса, чтобы найти телефон прежде, чем тот переместится под кровать. Наконец, ему удается нашарить пластик вместо пола.

На превью высвечивается лицо Юри, Виктор мажет пальцем по экрану, принимая звонок, и ставит телефон на столик.

— Доброе утро? — бормочет он сквозь зевок. — Что-то случилось с рейсом?

— Нет, все в порядке, — Юри стягивает маску на подбородок.

За его спиной виднеется аэропортовый книжный магазин. Маленькая девочка с пристегнутым к рюкзаку поводком катается на полу и кричит так, будто ее убивают, потому что ее измотанная мать отказывается что-то ей купить. У Юри тревожно бегают глаза, и Виктор запоздало понимает, что такая реакция вызвана не только переполненным аэропортом.

Он тут же просыпается.

— Юри? Что случилось?

— Ты… — Юри замолкает. Волнение на лице сменяется уверенностью, затем снова тревогой. — Как ты узнал, кто сделал подушку?

— Что? — Виктор свешивается с кровати и находит взглядом подушку, валяющуюся на полу стороной с соблазнительным Юри наверху. — Ты о чем?

— Ты видел сегодняшний пост Пхичита?

— Нет, я проснулся только что, потому что кое-кто меня разбудил, — Виктор не может сдержать легкого раздражения в голосе, и Юри напрягается. — Постой. Подожди… Подожди минуту.

Он берет телефон и сворачивает ФейсТайм, взамен открывая Инстаграм. Виктор проматывает страницу, пока не находит самый последний пост Пхичита, отправленный полчаса назад.

На фото Пхичит полностью одет (слава Богу) и сидит на футоне в своей гостиной. Рядом с ним сидит точно такая же подушка Юри, как и та, что сейчас валяется на полу в спальне Виктора. Пхичит обнимает подушку за «плечи», а на «коленях» у нее лежит джойстик от Плейстейшн.

В посте говорится: _«Было здорово увидеться с моим другом Юри_. _Но он не разрешил мне запостить ни одной фотки с нами! Я все равно буду скучать по нему. К счастью, я завел нового приятеля, с которым могу тусить в его отсутствие. Правда, он совсем не шарит в Фортнайте. #люблюсвоюподушкуЮри_ _»_ _._

Закончив читать, Виктор невольно улыбается, но когда он снова открывает экран с Юри, хорошее настроение тут же улетучивается, стоит ему заметить растущую тревогу в глазах своего жениха.

— Я этого не делал, — говорит Виктор искренним и серьезным тоном. — Юри, я знаю, что ты не хотел бы такого. Понятия не имею, откуда Пхичит взял подушку. Может, тебе стоит спросить у него?

Юри заметно грустнеет.

— Да, наверное, — он поднимает и опускает плечи, и Виктор понимает, что Юри слишком быстро дышит.

Чтобы хоть как-то прояснить ситуацию, Виктор снова открывает Инстаграм и пролистывает комментарии. Он замечает несколько тредов, в которых просят дать ссылку на магазин с подушками, и у некоторых есть ответные комментарии. Виктор нажимает на один из них и переходит по ссылке.

— Ты заказывал подушку через Этси? — Юри кивает. Виктор колеблется, не зная, стоит ли ему договаривать до конца. Неизвестно, как Юри воспримет новости, но… Все же он должен знать, что его ждет впереди. — Кажется, тот человек решил выставить ее в свободную продажу.

— Что?

— Да, — Виктор поджимает губы. — Это плохо. У меня есть знакомый адвокат, который помогает мне с подобными вещами. Если хочешь, могу дать ее номер. Вы с фотографом лишаетесь большой суммы денег — магазин предупреждает, что доставка может задержаться из-за «огромного спроса».

— Денег? — переспрашивает Юри слабым голосом.

— Да, разумеется. Они используют твое изображение, как и работу фотографа, — Виктор пролистывает список контактов в поисках телефона Рейны и отправляет номер Юри. — Тебе решать, хочешь ли ты закрыть их насовсем или договориться с магазином, чтобы вы с фотографом получали процент от продаж.

Когда Виктор снова открывает ФейсТайм, Юри хмурится, смотря мимо камеры.

— Пожалуй… Фотограф заслуживает плату за свою работу, да? — бормочет Юри. — Я совсем об этом не подумал. 

Он смотрит в никуда и молчит. Когда Виктор заговаривает, Юри слегка подпрыгивает.

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь еще? Я бы с удовольствием лежал и смотрел на тебя все утро, но скоро зазвонит будильник.

— Нет, все хорошо. Извини, что разбудил тебя.

Юри так и не смотрит в телефон. Очевидно, он думает о чем-то, связанном с подушками, но пока не готов говорить об этом. И это нормально. Виктор знает: если он проявит терпение, рано или поздно Юри откроется ему.

— Можешь звонить мне в любое время, — напоминает ему Виктор. — Люблю тебя. Напиши, когда приземлишься, ладно?

— Ладно. Люблю тебя.

Звонок обрывается, и Виктор заваливается на кровать, раскинув руки в стороны. Он прикрывает глаза, надеясь, что ему удастся еще немного подремать.

В этот момент, как по сигналу, раздается мелодия будильника, и в спальню врывается Макка, готовая к прогулке. Она запрыгивает на кровать, и двадцать семь килограмм шерсти и когтей обрушивается Виктору на грудь.

— Ладно, — стонет Виктор, обнимая ее за шею. — Я заметил тебя. Начнем день с зарядки?

-

Юри возвращается домой, и после того, как они проводят какое-то время в объятиях друг друга, Виктор помогает ему связаться с Рейной и фотографом. Вопрос решается на удивление легко для юридического спора. Владелица магазина искренне извиняется и уверяет, что она и не представляла, во что выльется продажа парочки лишних подушек. Она обычная студентка и занимается этим, потому что нуждается в подработке. Так что они быстро заключают сделку, согласно которой магазин должен отдавать часть прибыли фотографу.

Юри не хочет получать ни копейки, но Рейна настаивает на том, чтобы он взял деньги. В конце концов он соглашается на пять процентов, но отдает их на благотворительность. 

В следующие несколько дней ничего не происходит. Юри списывает вялое настроение на усталость от смены часовых поясов, и Виктор не спорит с ним. Они по-прежнему спят вместе в обнимку, словно ничего не случилось.

Но не зря говорят, что затишье бывает перед бурей.

Первые посты появляются во вторник. Виктор сначала получает уведомление, потом видит хэштег в превью и улыбается. Разумеется, это Крис, обнимающий подушку с непристойным видом — красная шелковая простыня прикрывает его предположительно обнаженные бедра.

Если бы кто-то другой прижимал к себе Юри вот так — даже в виде подушки — Виктор бы разозлился. Но Крис — это Крис, и ему это сходит с рук.

Юри, ушедший на утреннюю пробежку, врывается в квартиру через час. Он со скрипом скользит туфлями по паркету, и Виктор хмурится, переживая, что на полу могут остаться царапины.

— Ты это видел? — задыхаясь, спрашивает Юри. Маккачин приплясывает вокруг него, радуясь его внезапному возвращению.

— Да. Интересно, где он достал такие простыни, — Виктор снова задумчиво смотрит в телефон. Как бы спросить Кристофа так, чтобы не навредить его имиджу? Красный шелк идет тому Крису, каким его видит публика, но Виктор знает, что на самом деле тот спит на простынях из натурального хлопка. Он бы ни за что не застелил кровать шелком — совершенно не дышащий материал.

— Что? Есть еще и с простынями? — Юри протягивает ему свой телефон. — Я говорил об этом.

На снимке изображен вовсе не Крис, а другой знакомый им блондин, с ярко-красной прядью в шевелюре. Минами тоже сфотографировался на кровати, но он сидит прямо, скрестив ноги по-турецки. На нем надет костюм для «Лоэнгрин», он широко улыбается, демонстрируя выпирающий клык.

Он со всех сторон окружен Юри. Кроме плакатов, которыми оклеены стены его спальни, Виктор насчитывает пять — нет, шесть подушек, которые он рассадил вокруг, а по выглядывающим то тут, то там уголкам становится понятно, что на самом деле их гораздо больше.

_Подушки с Кацуки-саном совсем как его программы! Хочется еще и еще! Я ведь должен был взять запасную и еще запасную для запасной… Еще немного, и их будет достаточно. #люблюсвоюподушкуЮри_

Первый комментарий под постом написан на японском. Насколько Виктор может судить, в нем Минами называют то ли грубым, то ли беспечным из-за того, что он купил слишком много подушек, а магазин и так не справляется с потоком заказов.

— Ну, — неохотно говорит Виктор, — он твой самый главный поклонник.

Как же тяжело это признавать. Виктор должен быть самым главным поклонником Юри. Он мог бы позвонить в магазин напрямую, спросить, сколько подушек есть в наличии, как быстро они могут отправить их в Питер…

— Так что ты говорил о простынях? — Юри все еще тяжело дышит после пробежки.

У него дикие глаза, и его прическа выглядит так, словно он проиграл бой с вентилятором. По реакции на пост Минами и Пхичита Виктор может представить, что Юри подумает о Крисе.

Но рано или поздно он все равно узнает.

И Виктор рассказывает Юри о простынях. В его квартире толстые стены — это было необходимое условие при выборе дома. Но они не спасают, и на тревожные звонки от соседей прибывают полицейские. Виктор долго убеждает их в том, что никто не был убит.

Оказывается, эти две фотографии — лишь цветочки. В течение нескольких дней хэштег «я люблю свою подушку Юри» постоянно находится в топе актуальных тем твиттера в той или иной стране, а их друзья отмечают Юри в постах, от которых тот краснеет до корней волос.

В конце ледового шоу в Мексике зрители с трибун бросают подушку Юри для Лео. Он публикует фото с пустого катка, на котором вместе с Гуанхоном обнимает подушку с двух сторон.

Сара делает селфи в своей квартире. Подушка Юри покрыта следами поцелуев, оставленными ярко-красной помадой. Попавший в кадр Микки, кажется, еще немного — и лопнет от гнева.

Эмиль отправляется взбираться на гору и захватывает подушку с собой. Он выкладывает снимок с вершины — подушка привязана к рюкзаку, и Юри с принта томно смотрит в камеру через плечо Эмиля. Сынгиль постит фото без какой-либо подписи — это чересчур отфильтрованный снимок его собаки, устроившейся на подушке, как на лежанке. Комментарии не нужны.

Все их друзья, кажется, участвуют в соревновании «сведи с ума ФК-фандом», и неоспоримым победителем (если не считать Виктора, разумеется) выходит сам «Король» Джей-Джей. На его фото, собравшем семьдесят пять тысяч лайков, он сидит рядом с подушкой и ослепительно улыбается в камеру, а его невеста, Изабелла, неубедительно прячется за изображением Юри. Она выставляет руки вперед так, будто сам Юри показывает фирменный знак Джей-Джея.

Стоит Джей-Джею укрепиться на месте победителя, как на арене появляется новый претендент.

На этот раз фото отправляет Мила. Она вместе с Юрио и Гошей принимает участие в ледовом шоу, которое Виктор вынужден пропустить (потому что оно выпадает на день рождения Маккачин). На фото Юрио, свернувшись в калачик, лежит на огромной гостиничной кровати королевского размера, по бокам от него дремлют двое его сокомандников. Он утыкается щекой прямо в грудь подушечного Юри, и темное пятно на ткани выдает другой его секрет — Ледяной Тигр России пускает слюни во сне.

Подпись Милы гласит: _«_ _Киновечер вышел из-под контроля. Мы слегка засиделись, и, как оказалось, Эрос Кацуки Юри настолько силен, что срабатывает даже на его соперниках. #люблюсвоюподушкуЮри_ _»_ _._

И вот так соревнование завершается. Ангелы Юры находят фото и сходят с ума. Вскоре они заваливают твиттер тысячами изображений спящего Юрио с прифотошопленными блестящими стикерами и криво нарисованными кошачьими ушками.

Комментарии под постом оказываются даже лучше, чем само фото. В основном благодаря Юрио, который, кажется, никак не может успокоиться.

В одном посте он пишет: _«_ _Я ничего не покупал. Это был просто подарок! Я устал из-за перелета и разницы во времени, я уснул бы даже на камне!_ _»_

Виктор заливается хохотом, читая последнее предложение. Юри, сидящий рядом на диване и играющий в видеоигру, бросает на него удивленный взгляд, пытаясь понять, что его так рассмешило. Виктор протягивает телефон и ждет, когда до Юри дойдет: Юрио не может страдать от разницы во времени, ледовое шоу проходило в Москве.

Однако Юри лишь хмурится. У него напрягаются плечи, и он быстро отворачивается.

— Пожалуйста, не показывай мне ничего такого, — просит он тихим, серьезным голосом.

Виктор опускает телефон и внимательно наблюдает за Юри, который делает вид, что увлечен игрой. Бедный Юри. Кажется, история с подушками плохо на него влияет. Виктор невольно чувствует себя виноватым — именно он попросил сделать самую первую подушку Юри.

Как же подбодрить Юри? Он мог бы поцеловать его или, может быть, раздеться, но в последнее время они и так постоянно занимаются сексом. Нет, он должен придумать что-то другое.

Виктор вдруг вспоминает о недавнем письме на тему подушек. Рейна отправила ему документ, в котором приводились цифры продаж, а также сколько заработал фотограф и сколько денег было передано на благотворительность. Виктор открывает почту, находит файл и не может поверить своим глазам.

— Юри, — зовет он, снова показывая ему телефон. — Ничего себе. Посмотри, Рейна говорит, что твои подушки раскупаются быстрее, чем мои. Смотри, сколько денег собрали на благотворительность.

— Замечательно, — бормочет Юри, не глядя в экран. Он сидит прямо и сжимает джойстик дрожащими руками так сильно, что у него побелели костяшки пальцев.

Обычно Виктор ждет, когда Юри сам захочет открыться ему, но в этом случае терпеть невозможно. Он осторожно тянется к Юри и берет его за запястья, заставляя опустить джойстик и приостановить игру. Тот поворачивается и встречается с ним взглядом.

Юри не плачет, слава Богу. Но он заметно встревожен, и это ничуть не лучше. Виктору тяжело видеть дорогого ему человека таким расстроенным.

Он отпускает запястья Юри и накрывает ладонями его щеки, приподнимая ему голову.

— Что случилось, Юри? — тихо спрашивает он.

У Юри начинает дрожать нижняя губа, и он ее прикусывает, отводя взгляд в сторону. Виктор догадывается, что Юри снова попытается сменить тему, и придвигается ближе к нему, обнимая за плечи.

Наконец, Юри прерывает молчание.

— Я рад, что всем так весело, правда. Но мне не нравится, что они смеются надо мной.

— Смеются над тобой? — недоумевающе повторяет за ним Виктор.

— Ну, знаешь. Постят фото в неприличных позах или выносят подушки на улицу, высмеивая, — Юри отстраняется от Виктора, который ошарашен настолько, что даже не пытается удержать его. — Я сделал фото, потому что хотел, чтобы у тебя была такая подушка. Ведь ты столько всего мне дал. А теперь эти подушки покупают другие люди, чтобы шутить надо мной.

— Юри, это вовсе не…

Но их друзья и правда шутят, разве нет? Не так, как Юри себе представляет — они всего лишь хотят подразнить его. Но все же они шутят. А Юри, игнорирующий социальные сети, не видит того, в чем состоит суть флешмоба на самом деле.

Виктор убирает телефон в сторону и взамен тянется за ноутбуком.

— Ты просил не показывать тебе ничего, но мне кажется, я знаю, как тебе помочь. Ты мне веришь?

С опущенной головой и сложенными на коленях руками Юри быстро кивает — он ни секунды не медлит с ответом.

Благодаря разлетевшемуся по сети фото Юрио, найти хэштег оказывается легче легкого — он как раз висит в топе актуальных тем Санкт-Петербурга. Нажав на тег, Виктор пропускает посты с Юрио, Джей-Джеем, Крисом и остальными. Он проматывает страницу, пока с нее не исчезают знаменитые фигуристы, потом наклоняет ноутбук так, чтобы Юри мог видеть экран.

Юниорка, девочка-подросток с черными волосами, собранными в хвостики, обнимает подушку на фото к посту, написанному на испанском.

_Мне так повезло увидеть Юри Кацуки вживую в Штатах. Надеюсь, однажды мы будем кататься с ним на одном льду._

Сразу за ней мужчина средних лет пишет на русском. Наволочка на снимке висит в рамке у него за спиной.

_В детстве я занимался фигурным катанием. С каждым годом меня все чаще оскорбляли из-за моего увлечения, и все сильнее одноклассники издевались надо мной. Я бросил кататься в 1987. Я даже не мог смотреть соревнования, было слишком больно. Однажды я увидел отрывок в местных новостях о парне, участвовавшем в сочинском ФГП. Я не мог отвести глаз. На следующий день я пошел на каток, на котором не был с двенадцати лет._

Вцепившись пальцами в экран, Юри наклоняется ближе к ноутбуку и перетягивает его с коленей Виктора на свои. Он сосредоточен — Виктор видел его таким только на тренировках — и тщательно изучает каждое слово и снимок.

_Смотря, как Юри падает и все равно продолжает бороться на Финале Гран-при 2015, я поняла, что плохие оценки по математике не должны помешать мне стать ветеринаром. Я тоже могу бороться!_

_Прошлогодняя короткая программа Кацуки Юри была прекрасна, как стакан воды в пустыне. Что не помешало мне сгореть от его_ «Эроса» _._

_Мы с мамой смотрели показательный номер Виктора и Юри в Барселоне, и тогда она повернулась ко мне и сказала:_ _«_ _Ты же знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне обо всем_ _»._ _После пяти долгих лет утаиваний я наконец рассказал._

Юри больше не проматывает страницу, и Виктор придвигается ближе, чтобы узнать, за что зацепился его взгляд. Пост, который он читает, написан на японском, но Виктору не хватает знаний, чтобы разобрать все иероглифы. На фото — женщина средних лет, с круглым лицом и короткими вьющимися волосами. Она крепко обнимает подушку, прижимаясь щекой к лицу Юри на принте.

Виктор поворачивается к Юри, чтобы попросить его перевести пост, и замирает. Слова застревают в горле. В теплый карих глазах Юри стоят слезы, собравшиеся на кончиках ресниц. Юри моргает, и слезы стекают по щекам. Виктор останавливает один ручеек большим пальцем, другой — губами.

Юри уворачивается от поцелуя. Он улыбается, но глаза все еще блестят от слез.

— Это… — он замолкает, чтобы прочистить горло, и начинает переводить.

_Я никогда не писала об этом открыто, но меня зовут Юки, мне сорок два года, и у меня социальная тревожность. С самого детства я увлекалась фигурным катанием, и хотя я следила за спортсменами и участвовала в онлайн-обсуждениях, я никогда не посещала соревнования, шоу или встречи с фанатами, потому что одна мысль о толпе людей наводила на меня панику._

_Я была поклонницей Кацуки Юри с его дебюта в юниорах, но в прошлом году, когда он рассказал в одном интервью о своей тревожности и любви, которую он обрел, я почувствовала особую близость с ним. Я подумала, что мы с ним не такие уж разные._

_Теперь, когда я знаю, что у Кацуки-куна тоже есть страхи, с которыми он борется, я хочу делать все, что в моих силах, чтобы стать лучше. И я хочу встретиться с Кацуки-куном лично и сказать ему:_ _«_ _Спасибо_ _»_ _. Мне все еще страшно, но я не сдамся. Иногда я упражняюсь, говоря с подушкой и представляя на ее месте Юри. Надеюсь, это поможет мне чувствовать себя комфортно, когда я встречусь с ним лично_ _._

К концу предложения голос Юри срывается.

— Я никогда… Я и подумать не мог, что людям настолько небезразлично…

Он ставит ноутбук на журнальный столик и, развернувшись, утыкается лицом Виктору в грудь, вцепившись в ткань его рубашки. Сейчас Виктор точно знает, что делать с плачущим Юри — он обнимает его за вздрагивающие плечи и тянет за собой, подаваясь назад и упираясь в спинку дивана. Юри прижимается к нему, положив голову на грудь.

Спустя несколько долгих минут Юри затихает, его дыхание выравнивается, и вскоре Виктор замечает, что тот больше не плачет, только сопит во сне.

Осторожно, стараясь не разбудить Юри, Виктор отыскивает телефон, затерявшийся в куче сваленных на диван подушек. Включив камеру, он проверяет угол наклона, убеждаясь, что в кадр попадает только макушка Юри, а не его заплаканное лицо. Виктор кладет правую руку Юри на спину — обручальное кольцо сверкает золотом в солнечном свете.

Он старательно печатает, добавляя текст к посту со снимком.

_Спасибо всем нашим фанатам за поддержку и замечательные фото с подушками Юри. Вы одариваете нас своей любовью сегодня и каждый день._

Виктор почти нажимает «отправить», но колеблется. Вернувшись к тексту сообщения, он добавляет лишь одно: _«#люблюсвоегоЮри»._


End file.
